


Ain't that fun?

by IIzakuraII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :(, A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, I CAN CHANGE THE HEIGHT IF I WANT TO!, NOW READ THE STORY, SASHA ALSO HAS THOSE ROUND GLASSES, YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME!, alright boi, also sasha is an god at ddr & mikasa is an god at just dance, annie works at pizza hut idc what you say, au where sasha is literally 5'0, enjoy that, now read it, of oliver tree & other musical artist that i like, oh gosh, poor bby, potato bby has to see out of them or else she'll be a blind grill, these tags are an mess, when i mean a lot i mean A LOT, you can also tell that this is an modern au, you idiot that i love very much, you know the drill, you know the drill boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Sasha Blouse (or Braus) is an artist who just wants to make it through college without struggles...and not falling for the totally hot, Mikasa Ackerman...who is also an guitarist. Ain't that fun?





	1. sasha, stop asking annie for her hw while she's at work. rood.

Oh hello. I see you found this story. That's...nice. So, lemme give you some things before ya go!

_Singing_

**Thought**

** _Music (or backround music)_ **

_Writing/Computer text/texting_

-

_Single Irish ladies for ya girl, sasha braus. feel me?_

_no results found._

_Drawing tables to impress cute girls at your school._

_no results found._

_CAN I GET AN DRAWING TABLET FOR SOME GIRL AT SCHOOL SO I CAN IMPRESS HER BECAUSE SHE'S CUTE AND I CAUGHT FEELINGS ALL OF AN DAMN SUDDEN?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_no results found._

"I hate you, Google." Sasha closes her laptop in anger. Why? Braus has found herself falling for Ackerman once again. Yes, _again. _Even after 20 motivational speeches in the mirror, she still end up falling for her. I mean, who wouldn't? Silky, smooth black hair that went into curls, cute laugh, cute face, soft lips...

Her stomach growled as soon as she pulled out some paper. Great.

-

"Pizza Hut, what would you like to order?-"

"2 cheese pizzas. I got kids at home so make it snappy." Sasha said over the phone with her southern accent.

"Sasha, I'm at work."

"C'mon, Leonhart! I'm hungry!"

"They probably got some pizza in the cafeteria."

"But it's better when you make it, Annie..." Sasha whined. Annie sighed over the phone.

"$10.89"

"Okay, see you!"

Annie hangs up.

-

Yes, she knew that there was pizza in the cafeteria but she just wanted to annoy Annie. Plus, when she got here, she can easily bribe her.

It was time to start drawing.

She pulled out an piece of paper and started guidelines then the head. Hair, face, arms, the devil thing known as hands, the other devil things known as legs. Clothes, shoes, etc. Boom! She was finished. All she had left was the coloring...if Ymir didn't steal all her color pencils and markers and probably gave them to Krista as an gift. Those were Copic and Primsacolors. She could go up to Ymir's dorm and ask for her supplies back...while breaking an arm in the process...and maybe an life...

"Yeah, nope!"

So what will she do while she waits for Annie? Watch some <strike>hentai</strike> Crunchyroll? Dance around? <strike>Attempt to twerk?</strike> Boredom was overfilling her...

Adidas shorts, knee high socks, broom, tank top, and Beyonce. Perfect idea.

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman was walking back from her class with Professor Levi. Stressful as it is, she did need to pass his class. Hell! That was her entire class in one word. First, it would just be turning in an bunch of exams then those exams turn into essays...then those essays turn into hell because she'll have to write out something close to 2,000 words which was nothing close to 20,000. What the hell he wanted her to write?! An book? Probably.

She was walking to her dorm when someone was blasting music from their dorm. At least she tell from the dorm that it was Sasha and Annie's. But who was it through? Annie wasn't home and Sasha WAS probably in Hange's class taking her test. It was probably Krista in her room jamming to Love on top. She was getting ready to walk back to her dorm when the part that she couldn't resist came on.

"Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it."

_"Baby it's you! You're the one that I love, you're the one that need, you're the only one I see. Come on baby, it's you! You're the one that gives your all, you're the one I can always call! When I need to make everything stop. Finally, you put my love on top!" _Mikasa did an sassy movement at the end. She was about to finish the whole song until someone creaked open their door. She grabbed her book-bag and booked it.

* * *

_was u sure it was mika?_

_yes!!! connie, im not lying!!!_

_k._

_don't "k" me! im not lying, springer!_

_i wasn't saying u were lying but r u sure it was mikasa?_

_YES!_

_alright, i'll see u l8tr_

_connie!_

_CONNIE!_

_CONNNNIIIIEEEE!_

_*str8 boi went offline._

  
"Bruh." Sasha laid on her bed as she looked at the two empty pizza boxes.

As she was getting ready to the common room for the Halloween party that Krista was throwing, some yelled in the hallway.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN, BITCHES!" Yup, she knew who it was...sadly.

Yup, it was Ymir. The loudest one in the whole college.

"NO TIME TO SLEEP OR ELSE I'LL WAKE YOU UP MYSELF!" 

"Shit." Sasha took out her leather jacket and white tank top. She took one of her black skirts out the closet and an pair of prescription glasses. Fishtail stockings. All she needed was some heels and she would be fine...unless she had to borrow some from Krista...which means she had to go out of her dorm...which also means she had to go all stealth mode to avoid Ymir. She creaked open her door to see if Ymir was looking or anywhere near her dorm. Luckily, she wasn't and was telling Marco about the party, she had to hurry up and go to Krista's dorm before she spotted her. 

3...2...1

Sasha quickly made an run to Krista's dorm and knocked on her door.

"KRISTA!" Sasha banged on the door for help. Ymir noticed and ran at Sasha with full speed. Sasha yelled and banged more as Ymir kept getting closer.

"KRISTA, LET ME IN!"

Krista opened the door in confusion as Sasha ran in. She closed the door before Ymir had an chance to enter.

"Why were you banging on my door?" Krista asked.

Sasha took in an few puffs of air.

"I was trying to avoid Ymir."

"And why?"

"Copic markers and pencils to my eyes. I can't afford to lose these glasses. My daddy spent $100 dollars on these!"

"Okay, um... What are you here for exactly?"

"...You got any heels?"

"Heels?"

"Yes, heels."

Krista's eyes glowed up, shining her blue eyes.

"Oh. My. Gosh! That's all you have to say! Let me guess, for the party!"

"...Sure is..."

Krista squealed.

"Who you're going to be? I can't wait to see your costume!"

"I'm supposed to be an biker, you know? Like the ones in the biker movies...you know?"

"Okay...so like, what you have in mind?"

"Please don't make go back out there and literally have to run back to your room."

Krista laughed as she grabbed her nail file and started putting the file on her nails.

"Me? I would never to that!" Her joker laugh turned into an glare.

"Unless..."

"Krista, don't!"

She laughed again.

"Alright, let's go."

Before Sasha even made it to the door knob, Krista was carrying an makeup bag and an bunch of her black clothing.

"Why you got all of that?"

"Oh honey, I don't even KNOW how bad this is going to be so I need to bring some extra things."

"I don't think that you need to bring all that."

"Mmm, okay." Krista set all the things down on her bed but still brought the makeup bag.

Sasha sighed as she was dragged out the door by the blonde.

* * *

"_Baby, you got the keys. Now, shut up and drive!"_

"Ooh, I like that last note. How about you hit that again?" Mina took out her phone and tried to record it but Mikasa flipped her phone down.

"No videos allowed, Carolina." Mikasa fell on her bed.

"So, we going to party?"

"I don't know. I'm not an party girl plus with the drama going on with me and Ymir, no."

"I thought that was over."

"Clearly not." Mikasa didn't get an chance to let the fur on her pillow touch her face before Ymir banged on the door.

"Ay! North Carolina, open up!"

"It's Caro(l)-lina!" Mina said, opening the door for Ymir.

"What do you want?" Mikasa said.

"Oh nothing, just some beer and whiskey to get the party started. Gimme." Ymir took her hand out.

"You didn't say the magic word." 

"The magic word is going to my hand in your face, Ackerman."

"Okay, Fritz." Mikasa throws the wine bottle at Ymir, almost causing to break.

"Oh. I like this, Ackerman."

"Oh, I like this too." Mikasa flips off Ymir and almost threw an punch at her if Mina didn't push her back and closed the door.

"...Let's try shopping?"

"Forget it, Mina. I'm not going."

-

8:02 PM 

-

This was fun. Marco and Jean making out in the camera booth, Eren, Armin, and Connie chowing down on the dessert, Annie sleeping on the couch, and Ymir and Krista jamming out to Chance the Rapper. Sasha had no plans of even staying for long, she would just take some leftovers and leave. She walks over to the food tray and takes the whole tray then stuffs it in her book-bag...maybe a little dessert too...

Sasha takes an sip of "punch" that Krista offered her.

"You like that, Potato girl?" Ymir asked.

"Yeah! What did you put in it?" Sasha asked innocently, taking another sip.

"Fruit punch and Vodka." 

Sasha realized what she said and spat out the drink.

"I can't drink! I'm not allowed!" 

Ymir rolled her eyes.

"And why not?"

"My dad said I'm not allowed to."

Ymir gave the brown haired girl an smirk.

"You're in college. Your daddy shouldn't tell you what to do anymore."

"I know but..."

"Here, drink up..." Ymir gave the drink back to Sasha.

Well...she did like how it tasted...

Sasha quickly drank the punch as Ymir cheered. Yup, this was new...

-

Mikasa sat at the nearest table that was close to the exit. Common room party in an dark ass room with only party lights. She wasn't an party girl like everyone else. She knew what was going to happen at the basic college parties. Someone was either going to get in an fight or get drunk and strip. This wasn't her first rodeo.

"Hey, Mika!" Eren said as he sat at her table. "I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Me either but Mina dragged me along."

"Soo, who you're supposed to be?" Eren asked. 

"A guitarist called Mikasa Ackerman. That's who." 

"Well, if you didn't know--"

"I know, I know. An vampire. You dress up as the same thing every year."

"Thank you, Mikasa. Very cool."

"Listen, I'm just looking out for you, Eren. Don't get drunk or high." 

Eren nodded as he walked back to Armin.

He was going to do both of those things.

-

Sasha managed to get away from Ymir. Everything was blurry. Sasha felt like she was about to faint or throw up. It was official. She was drunk. For the first time ever, she finally knew what it was like to feel drunk. She stumbled her way over to the mini bar where she got the punch from. 

"Can I get an water...? P-please?" She asked...nobody... Not an single soul was at the mini bar. She was lucky that Marco was able to get her an bottle of water. He lead her to an table.

"Honey, you need to go back to your dorm. You. Are. Drunk." 

"W-what?"

"You never had Vodka. I'll ask Krista or somebody to bring you to your dorm."

"O-okay..."

Marco left the table. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. She was right. Someone got drunk.

She was about to leave when she saw Ymir walk over to Sasha's table and put something in water. Mikasa almost ran to the table.

"Hey, what the hell did you just put her drink?!"

"Nothing. Why you ask?"

"I just saw you, Ymir. You aren't slick!" 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You was trying drug her! Don't you see that she is already smashed or are you just that braindead?!"

"Oh, so you're caring for the girl who won't drink because her dad told her to? That's new, Mikasa."

"Shut up, Ymir! Don't be mad because she actually wants to survive college. When you don't try to throw parties and yell in the hallways all the damn time then you can actually talk--"

Sasha vomited on Mikasa. Most of it got on her clothes and the rest ended on up on her own outfit. Ymir laughed as Mikasa carried Sasha out the party.

-

The very next day (and the duck walked up to the lemonade stand...)

-

Sasha yawned. She couldn't really remember what happened last night like the others did. All she knew was that she drunk Vodka.

Her head started to hurt and her dorm looked...different...

Where were her clothes and why did she have on an t-shirt?

"Ow..." Her headache started to hurt even more. Then that's when it hit her.

She had an hangover. . .

"Ow...ow...ow." She searched around the room for some pills that she can take. She turned around to see that she woke someone. It was Mikasa.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm so so sorry if I fell asleep in your dorm! I'll get out!"

"I carried you here. You were too drunk last night to walk on your own."

"Oh gosh! What did I do?!"

"You stripped and ran down the hallway naked."

Sasha eyes widen.

"Ohmygod! DID I?!"

Mikasa laughed.

"I'm just playing with you..."

"Phew."

"But you did vomit on me and yourself...and Krista is mad at you...and you did actually strip so that's the reason why your clothes are gone."

"You're just playing with me...right?"

"No."

"Ow. Do you know where my phone is?"

"Here, use mine." Mikasa hands Sasha her phone.

-

(Alright, so it's about 10PM rn. So, imma head out and sleep. See you next chapter! Roast me on my terrible writing skills. Review and Read. Goodnight!)


	2. sasha had an hangover and she needs help.

"DADDY!" Sasha cried over the phone.

"W-what the hell, Sasha? What's goin' on?" Mr. Braus asked his daughter.

"So you see..."

"I don't see shit, Sasha. We're on phone."

"I was at an party and I accidentally drunk some Vodka...and now I have an hangover that I didn't mean to have..."

"How in the fuckin' world do you accidentally drink Vodka and get an hangover?" 

"Daddy, hear me out! It was in some punch and I didn't mean to drink it! I thought it was just regular punch."

"Then why did you keep drinking it?" 

"I thought it was regular punch and I--"

"Sasha, what did you do--"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A DAMN MINUTE?!" Sasha covered her mouth. 

Her dad hung up and Sasha walked up and down the room.

"Oh god, oh my gosh."

"Is that how you guys communicate?" Mikasa asked.

"No. Not at all! He's probably wonderin' whether if he going to come up here and beat my ass."

"That's tough...so I got class in 20 minutes so if you could like call your phone and leave...?"

"Shit!"

* * *

Sasha sneaked back in her dorm. She thought she was safe. Sasha laid on her bed when Annie snatched her up and put her in an head lock.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

She screamed.

"Nowhere!"

"YOU WASN'T IN THIS DORM FOR 7 HOURS! I THOUGHT YOU WENT MISSING!"

"I WAS ACKERMAN'S DORM! SPARE ME, GOOD MA'AM!"

Annie let Sasha go.

Annie was worried? That's an new one. 

* * *

_daddy, im sorry ♥️♥️♥️_

_I'm really sorry, dad :(((_

_daddyyy. pleaseee_

_ilu._

_:(((_

"Hi daddy. I'm sorry about earlier... Love you..."

Sasha almost left about 20 voicemails today. She loved her dad and didn't mean to do it. She sighed as she pulled her paper out to stress draw. Sasha drew little sketches as her warm-ups before she started her actual drawings. She already drew Connie and Krista. Ymir didn't deserved to get drawed and Marco and or Jean didn't like to get drawed. Annie didn't care mostly. 

mmm

Mikasa is her crush and maybe she can impress her...?

This will most likely take 2 days but whatever.

* * *

She sighed after she finished the hair. The curls at the end was hard as hell but she made it work. As for the face, Sasha did make a little mistake and went overboard on the coloring by adding too much black but the white pen saved it. Clothes really didn't matter that much but she did imagine a white button up with a vest and shorts would look good on her. Sandals to close the drawing and her initials to finish it off so no one can claim it. She made sure it was in pen. The drawing was finished and it was ready to get handed to Mikasa... If she had balls to do it.

"You know what? Screw it." She fold it up and put it in a [envelope.](https://www.canva.com/design/DADsPEe8tRE/jnJ4n9FrK_8LryZucNgEeQ/view?utm_content=DADsPEe8tRE&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton)

She goes to Mikasa's dorm and knocks on her door. God, this was bad. She couldn't turn back now. 

Mina opens the door as Sasha sighed in relief.

"How can I help you?" Mina said. Sasha doesn't say anything and just hands her the envelope. Mina humphed and took it. 

* * *

(reactions and other things next chapter. my poor writing skills took way too long. see ya!)


	3. christmassssssssssssssssssssssss wooooooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i had all of fucking december to make this but i get distracted and finished it on christmas. fuck life.

Sasha never checks her mail. Never ever in her college life. She always asks Annie to do it for her but since she wasn't there today, she had to be a big girl and do it. It's the same with online shopping. She always asked her friends to help her order something and then tell them to go get it from the mail-room.

"Thanks a lot, Amazon!" She said as she went to the mail room. It was decorated in Christmas stuff. A huge ass tree in the middle and other things that shouldn't be in a college like a coffee machine filled with hot water for hot chocolate. Sounds fun.

Sasha goes in her mailbox to get her package that she ordered. She had enough money from her commissons to buy herself a drawing tablet (and something for Annie).

...

Sasha was going to the lunch room when Mikasa tapped her.

"Hm?" Sasha could have said something better.

"I want to say thank you for the drawing."

"Oh, it's nothing really!"

"It is something. That is the first time someone did something like that."

"You're welcome!"

Sasha could feel the blush go through her entire skin.

"I was wondering if you would like to see me perform at a bar."

A bar? Which bar? There are SO MANY FUCKING BARS! Sasha was handed a slip as Mikasa walked away with her brown guitar.

* * *

_(ya'll, this isn't a real fucking bar. don't go to it nor call the motherfucking number)_

_Marien's Special DIner_

_233-873-9912_

_Tonight's performing: Mikasa Ackerman._

Sasha wasn't really ready to wear the nicest thing in her closet that is Christmasy.

It was a Santa dress and some red flats. Annie was nice enough to cover up for her if someone were to come in. 

The taxi pulled up. She got in the backseat.

"Heading to?"

"Marien's Special Diner, please?"

* * *

Sasha has never been on a taxi nor uber. Connie always drives her somewhere but he seems busy today so she didn't even bother.

She got out the car and...

"Jesus."

The bar was fucking big. When Sasha came inside, there were a bunch of workers serving customers and customers cursing out the waiters. It was one of those places where if you come at the right time, you get a dinner and a show (cough cough, chruch chicken).

And there was Mikasa, standing on the stage with her guitar. 

The stage light shining above her head, making her black hair shine.

"Hello everybody!" Mikasa said in the microphone. The crowd turned around.

"Christmas carols?" She asked as the crowd cheered.

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle rock." _The crowd sung along with Mikasa (including Sasha).

Sasha had to admit that the crowd was not too shabby like it was when she entered.

It was going very well until she forgot the words to one of the parts... and so did the crowd.

"Um..."

The crowd remained quiet as Mikasa tries to think of the lyric.

Sasha had to save her.

_"What a bright time, it's the right time. To rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time. To go glidin in a one horse sleigh."_ Sasha's singing was pretty good. Mikasa was able to remember the rest of the lyrics. She played her guitar as she sang again.

"_Mix and a mingle in the jinglin feet. That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rocks!" _She struck her guitar one more before ending the song. The crowd clapped as she walked off the stage.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for saving me out there."

"You're welcome. I just knew the lyrics."

"Your singing isn't that bad. We should sing together sometime."

"Maybe we should..."

Mikasa packed her guitar.

"See ya."

Sasha waved as she watched her leave.

* * *


End file.
